Bonds between Sisters
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: How did you think Katherine and Cyrilla became good sisters? [One Shot]


**Hi everyone. This is a one-shot dedicated to the Final Cinderella, Katherine! Although, it's also Cyrilla's story too and will** **mostly** **center around her. And I'm well aware of their storyline, but I want to add more to their past. Similar to how I did with Gerda and Kai's friendship. Um, this is rated T just in case because you know how a Cinderella tale might have their dark elements... And there might be some abused. [One-Shot]**

* * *

Bonds between Sisters

Her life was a peaceful one, yet nothing good lasted forever. Not even the life she dreamt of. A cute blue-eyed, pale skinned girl dressed in blue. Her blonde hair reached down to her shoulders with a crystal hair piece on the right side of her hair.

Katherine Belloni.

That was the name her late mother, Clarissa, gave her. On the day of the child's birth, once the woman saw those clear, bright blue eyes, she immediately knew that her child will grow up into the kind and loving girl she have always dreamt of. But most of all, she dreamed that her daughter would lived a happy life with her family.

Her last words to the newborn child before her death were "If you have the heart to believe in the beautiful dreams of yours, then it will become your future".

Katherine grew up, never knowing who her mother was or what she even looked like. Even stories and old photos didn't help her. While the girl was around four years of age, her father remarried to a widowed noblewoman, hoping for his daughter to have a complete family. The marriage allowed Katherine to have a new stepmother, Adelisa Evangelista, and a beautiful stepsister, Cyrilla.

Adelisa was an elegant woman. Her wealth reflected the way how she looked. Fair hair in curls, hazel eyes, dressed in fancy clothes. She lost her first love in a tragic fire accident. In the town where her family was from, someone set fire to the Evangelista's house. Whether it was by accident or intended, nobody knows. Nevertheless, she was kind to her daughters equally, whether if they were her own or through marriage.

Cyrilla has short blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. She wore a pretty pink dress with hints of gold. The girl was a year older than Katherine, so that makes her the older sibling of the family. Both families have suffered tragic loss, yet gain renewed hope when coming together. Well, for the parents that is... For the children, however... It will take them more time to get use to the new family, one of them at least.

* * *

The family was together for a while... Until the death of their parents two years later. Adelisa and Eugenio were aboard a ship, hoping that the next cargo with their goods will arrived. Unfortunately, the storm not only destroyed most of the cargo, but news spread that the two died at sea.

Losing their parents were hard on the young girls at home, but things wasn't going to get any better. The day after they found out, their uncle from Katherine's side of the family came to visit without warning. He first stormed into his niece's room.

"Wake up!" he yelled.

His voice was so loud that he startled the poor girl from her sleep.

"Uncle?" Katherine quietly spoke.

"Yeah, I'm here. I heard you got a sister, go wake her up!" Vincent ordered.

The six year old obeyed and went to the other room without speaking to him. Entering Cyrilla's room, Katherine gently shook her seven year old sister up.

"Cyrilla. Cyrilla!" she whispered in an urgent tone.

"Hm?" the older girl responded by rubbing her eyes to stay awake.

"You have to get up, otherwise Uncle will-" Katherine softly spoke until the lights were turned on.

"What took you so long, Katherine?!" she turned to see her uncle standing by the doorway. "I thought I told you to wake your sister up!"

In a slightly louder, yet worried tone, the girl apologized, "I-I'm sorry, Uncle."

The older middle age man, dressed in a torn white shirt and dark loose pants. The only thing used to keep him warm in a long brown coat that wasn't even enough to satisfy him. His dirty blonde hair was kept messy and untidy. Clearly, he was living in the lesser area of the country.

"Well, well, well." he spoke, eying the now fully awake Cyrilla in bed. "It appeared that you are the new addition to my happy little family. My little step-niece."

Cyrilla didn't speak for she was staring at this man whom just barge into her room without permission. Katherine, however, was looking back and forth between her sister and uncle in worried. The two never meet before so they were complete strangers to the other. The quietness of the scene didn't last long because Vincent was becoming irritated.

"What are you staring at? Get out of bed, now!"

The girl jolt out of bed and stood beside Katherine. While the uncle wandered around, examining Cyrilla's fancy room, the girl turned to her little sister.

"Who is he?" she asked.

Katherine was a bit surprise. Her stepsister never spoke to her that much. Despite she has been friendly towards her, Cyrilla always seemed to be distant and doesn't want to get along with her.

Still, she answered her question in a quiet tone, "Uncle Vincent, Father's brother."

When Vincent turned his attention back towards the girls, he had his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Yes, yes. Now that your parents are dead, that means you two are in my hands..." he remarked. "Man, what a bother. Having to take care of you both."

The girls looked down, hating the reminder that they no longer have parents whom they loved.

"U-Uncle," Katherine spoke hesitantly. "W-What are you going to do?"

"Well, that all depends. First, I think I'll sell this house." the man answered, gleefully thinking of the money he'll get.

"No! This is our house! You can't sell it!" Cyrilla rebelled.

SMACK

The girl fell to the floor on the hard impact of that slap. Her hands trembled at the spot where the red mark stings very bad.

"Cyrilla." Katherine rushed over to her sister's side.

Her foolish response gave the man a reason to mistreat her under the idea that he is "disciplining" his nieces. The girl meant no harm in her words, but it was rash of her to say her opinion, especially towards the man who can be quite abusive.

"I don't care what you think! I'm now in charge, so you obey me." he told the girls sternly. "We're leaving tonight, so pack up all the things you need because we won't be coming here again." he ordered as the girls got up. "And don't bother bringing anything of value because I'll be selling those too."

He left the room as the girls started packing. All they can take with them were clothes and others. At the end of the day, the uncle sold the large house and most of the girls' belongings. The two did manage to sneak a few things before he sold their belongings, but very few were of sentient value. The wicked man ended up getting a lot of money, being the only member to care for the children. However, even that wasn't enough for him. He wanted more.

The girls left their old home to travel down to the Matese Mountains of Southern Italy. The weather down there was a bit harsh, but the home that the girls have to get use to was an old house deep in the forest.

The house itself was poorly built. The rooms lack the colors of paint and little sunlight were let in. Because this house was separate from the other houses, most of the rooms are left with a chill in the air. The only warm area would be the room with the fireplace on the second floor. Both Katherine and Cyrilla were given one room to share. It was fairly large, with little furniture to fill up the empty spots. The only piece of furniture is the bed on the other side of the room, near the window sill. There was that one fireplace besides the door. Small and barely warming the place.

Immediately after they went into their room, they've searched for any hidden compartment under the loose wooden boards to hide the little trinkets they've manage to take with them. Neither of the girls were used to living like this. When they finished hiding their things and had unpacked, their attention was towards that one bed.

"Katherine, can I have the bed?" Cyrilla asked.

The younger girl didn't answer and simply turned her attention back to the bed. It looked large enough for two people, but she didn't questioned her sister's motives.

"Sure, I don't mind." she gave her answer.

She watched as her sister went to the bed. Without turning to face her, Cyrilla muttered quietly, "Thank you."

She went to bed, leaving Katherine to look around the spacious room. With most of the area being cold, the girl had no choice, but to lay nearby the fireplace. With only a pillow, she stared in the dancing flames before she drifted to sleep.

The next day was when the hardship begins.

* * *

Four years have passed since Vincent has taken the girls in his care, but caring was the complete opposite of what he's doing. Instead of showing affection, he paid little attention to both girls. Instead of treating the children as his family, he treated them as unpaid servants of the house. Instead of love, all he had done was spill out words of rage and utter hatred.

Whenever he get upset, he would yell at anything or anyone. So much that they would hear him screamed and cursed that they would get easily frightened, trembling in fear. The chores he gave the girls were more than just chores. They were overbearing. It also depends on his mood. Now, the man always have this immense greed for money and fortune, claiming that his life would have been better. But the girls knew better. The money he earned from selling the house and their belonging four years ago? He spent them all on lavish parties, having a refined taste in wine, and to gamble for more money. Not even once had he consider spending the money he had for the girls. It wasn't soon until all the money was gone. All he could afford were cheap clothes that were too big for the girls.

Nevertheless, the children made due to what they were given. Everyday, Cyrilla would wake up to see her little sister grow up more beautiful than the previous day. Katherine's hair would slowly grow longer in the front, yet she would retain the length of her hair from the back the same like it has always been. The cheap clothes that Vincent gave to her was light blue. With it being too loose for her, the girl would tied something around her waist to keep it from falling. Cyrilla, who have turned eleven, wore a very simple, plain pink dress.

"Katherine! Cyrilla!" they can hear their uncle called. "Get down here!"

When meeting with the man on the first floor, he gave them their tasked. He ordered Cyrilla to washed his clothes and for Katherine to collect water from the well. The girls obeyed, leaving the house to the garden. They were happy to go outside, anywhere other than going back to the house. When going outside, the younger sister would always see the older girl in distress. Yet she never spoke to her, not even when they first met.

"Cyrilla," Katherine called out to her sister. "Why... Why don't you ever treat me like your sister? If something is bothering you, you can tell me. You can trust me."

Taking a deep breath, the older sister turned around, "Trust... That is such a strong word. And it is something that I don't think you'd understand."

Turning her back on the ten year old, Cyrilla took the basket filled with her uncle's dirty clothes and walk away.

"Cyrilla..." Katherine felt hurt at that remark.

Sadly, she went to the other direction to the well. Little did she know, the older girl did muttered something.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _Six years ago, there was a girl of the age of five. Short blonde hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, dressed in pink._

 _Cyrilla Evangelista._

 _The eldest daughter of the Evangelista Family. She had a beautiful mother, a caring father, and... A little sister who admire her, Caitlin Evangelista. She lived in a fair-sized house. Her life was so simple and peaceful until one day, rumors spread of a thief. A dangerous man roaming around the country in the Summer day and threatening nobles for their money and anything that worth value._

 _Being an innocent and naive girl she was, Cyrilla didn't believe that the man would be near the area. She thought wrong. It began at night, when the house was suddenly caught on fire! Needing to get to safety, she had to get herself and Caitlin away from the burning residence._

 _"Hurry, Caitlin!"_

 _"But I can't, Sister!" the child was tired._

 _Cyrilla was tired as well, but they had to escaped! However, the ceiling started to collapsed as debris separated the sisters. The sudden collapsed of the ceiling also knocked the older child out of conscious._

 _The last thing she heard was her name being called out and seeing her little sister trapped as the fire caught up before everything went black._

 _"You'll be fine, Cyrilla." a deep voice assured._

 _"Father?" she questioned._

 _She wasn't sure if she called out her father in her thoughts or out loud. Everything was still dark, but she can tell that she was in the arms of her tender, loving father._

 _"Take care of her, Adelisa." her father replied as he handed the girl to the embracing arms of her gentle mother._

 _"Austin!" her mother yelled in fear._

 _Cyrilla opened her eyes. She blinked many times until she focus them on a figure getting smaller and smaller. The figure was running back to the burning house! Realizing who the figure was, her eyes opened very wide. He was running back to find Caitlin!_

 _"Father! No, don't go in!" Cyrilla cried. She was about to follow after him, but her mother stopped her from getting any closer._

 _"No, Cyrilla!"_

 _Her arms reached out to her father as the rubble sealed off the exit, "Father!"_

 _Before she knew it, she fainted. By the time the fire was put out, Austin and Caitlin were nowhere to be found. All what's left was the burnt structure. Cyrilla and her mother were both devastated. Soon, the remaining members of the Evangelista Family decided to move. Before she did, Cyrilla visited the spot where her house was burnt down. She look beneath her feet. There was a golden locket with the letter C carved into it partially buried in the dirt. Taking it out, she opened the ornamental case to find a picture of Caitlin._

 _"Cyrilla," her mother called out sadly. "It's time to go."_

 _Closing the locket, she tried her best to smile before turning around, "Coming, Mother."_

 _Ever since then, Cyrilla didn't made any attempts to getting close to the people she loved, so the pain wouldn't hurt her as much as it did on that night. It wasn't soon until her mother met a kind man named Eugenio Belloni and fell in love with him. He, too, in return, fell in love with her. On the night before the wedding, the girl wished for a request from her soon to be stepfather. All she wants... Is to change her name. From Evangelista to Belloni. For one, she can fit in with her new family and two, so she can have a new life. A new name for a new purpose. The request was made._

 _She remembered meeting Katherine for the first time. The little girl who warmly welcomes her home to the new family and treated her much like the little sister she would have gotten. They never referred the other as 'Stepsister', but 'Sister' instead. Secretly, Cyrilla was happy to be sisters with Katherine, but she made no approach to get close to her. That is why the two doesn't seemed that very close. But that wasn't the only reason why she never spoke with Katherine often. In truth, she was a bit jealous of her. The girl never knew the pain that she felt and yet... How can she be so understanding? That part is what Cyrilla doesn't get about Katherine._

 _It has always been that way and it still is..._

* * *

"Hey, it's Cyrilla!"

The eleven year old looked up to see two boys, Collin and Isaac.

Collin was the boy who shouted. He has black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. Dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts along with a pair of boots, he started to shout mean things at Cyrilla. The girl didn't let it bothered her, seeing that the boy was a year younger than her. The other boy, Isaac, is a friend of Collin's. He has more light brown hair and green eyes. Unlike Collin, Isaac dress less causally. He wore a light jacket to cover his arms in the Fall season and dark blue jeans along with a pair of sneakers. He was a few months older than Collin, but younger than Cyrilla.

The girl just ignore the boy's comments as she hang the washed clothes on the clothing line.

"Well, if it isn't Cyrilla. How are you doing? Keeping the old man happy?" Isaac taunt.

"Why would you want to know?" she bluntly asked, turning to look at the boys as she worked.

"We heard that the old man is getting all moody, especially when Winter is about to come." Collin answered. He laughed, "Isaac, look at her! Can you believe what she's wearing?"

"I know, so cheap of your uncle!" Isaac chuckled in agreement.

"I guess the rumors are true." Collin remarked.

"What rumors?" Cyrilla questioned in a mixed of concern and curiosity.

"The old man has two maids who work all day for him." Collin answered.

"W-We're not Uncle's servants." the girl tried to defend herself and Katherine from the verbal taunting. "We're his nieces."

"That's not what we heard." Isaac replied.

Collin started to take off his boots and toss it in a puddle of mud.

Smirking, he asked, "What wrong, maid? Aren't you going to pick it up?"

Looking at the boys coldly, Cyrilla took the muddy boots and started to washed them.

"Hurry up, servant girl, my friend here is getting cold!" Isaac laughed.

"Ow!" Cyrilla yelled as she is being pelt by pebbles.

"Hurry and wash my boots clean!" Collin ordered.

Cyrilla started to feel something stinging in her eyes until...

"Stop it!" Katherine cried, running into the scene. "Why are you two doing this?!"

The boys were stunned by Katherine's appearance. The normally quiet, timid girl was actually yelling at them.

"She is a servant, it's her job to do what we ordered, right?" Isaac answered.

"Cyrilla did nothing to the two of you to deserve the treatment you're giving her!" Katherine replied. "And she is not a servant, she's my sister! So leave her alone!"

The little girl continued to speak what was right to her until the boys submit.

Once Cyrilla gave Collin his boots, he warned her, "You're lucky today, but don't think that sweet Katherine is going to save you tomorrow!"

The two boys left as Cyrilla turned to her stepsister, "Thank you, but... I didn't need your help."

She felt stupid for saying those five words, but deep down... She is happy that Katherine had helped her.

* * *

The next day, just as Collin had threatened, Cyrilla couldn't have help this time. He and Isaac had ruined Vincent's shirt that was left out to dry. It was completely covered in dirt and mud! And today is the day that the man is going to check on them! And the girl cannot hid it from the other clothes because it's the man's favorite shirt! It was worse when he found out before the girls did.

He called them downstairs and demanded to know what had happened with his shirt.

"What the hell happened to my shirt?!" he yelled. The uncle was eying Cyrilla since she was in charged with his clothes. Plus, he never really liked his step-niece. "Cyrilla, you were in charged of the laundry, what happened?!"

"I... I don't know." was all she could answer.

Vincent was getting enrage as he approached the frightened girl, "Why you ungrateful little wench! Was I not gracious enough to take care of you? Had I not gave you food and a place to stay?! If you don't give me a clear answer right now then I'll-"

"I did it, Uncle!" Katherine falsely admits. Vincent turned his sight onto the ten year old alone. "When I was getting water from the well, I must have accidentally caused your precious shirt to fell into the mud puddle. So, please, don't blame Cyrilla."

She was now looking up at her uncle's furious eyes as his shadow loomed over her. Cyrilla could only watch in horror and disbelief, knowing how abusive their uncle can get. But most of all, she was truly shocked.

 _'Why? Why did you... When I was nothing, but cold to you?'_

"You allowed my perfect shirt to become dirty because you were careless to not notice it in the first place?!"

"Please, forgive me." Katherine pleaded.

"And I thought that you were the most diligent one of the family. Your poor efforts reflected on your work!" his hands curled up into fists.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure I'll get the stains off. So..."

"ENOUGH!" Vincent snapped. "How long are you going to show that fretful face of yours in front of me?! I'm sick and tired at looking at them!" he took Katherine's arm to dragged her to her feet.

"Ow, Uncle, you're hurting me!" the girl cried out in pain.

He started to pull her upstairs, "I'm going to teach you a lesson, young lady! Let this serves as an example for your carelessness!"

The man took Katherine into the nearby room, locking the door once they got in. Cyrilla followed. She was sure of it. There's no mistaking it. She thought that as Katherine is being taken upstairs, she shared a glance with her. An assuring smile with those blue eyes fearing for the worse.

The older girl pressed her ear beside the door. She could hear their uncle yelling and amongst those screams of anger and sound of beatings, were cries and whimpers forming the words "I'm sorry".

 _'I'm sorry.'_ Cyrilla repeated those words in her thoughts.

What was she sorry for? She wasn't to blame... Neither herself. So why did she falsely claimed that she did? Cyrilla can feel tears falling from her eyes. Fear? Sadness? She wasn't crying for herself, she was crying for her little sister. It took a few minutes until Cyrilla left. She cannot stand staying for another second. She had to clean the shirt so their uncle won't get angry again. It took most of the evening to get the stains off of the shirt and to make it look fresh and new. When returning to the house, Cyrilla dropped the shirt, folded on the table.

She returned to her room, trying to ignored the sounds that she doesn't want to hear. She stayed very late at midnight in her bed. The girl couldn't sleep. Soon, Cyrilla can hear the door creaking open a little bit.

"Cyrilla..." Katherine called out uncertainly. "Are you asleep?"

The girl didn't answer, pretending to sleep. She had her back towards Katherine, so the little sister couldn't tell. However, she didn't questioned anymore.

Instead, she assured Cyrilla, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Again, silence was all the older girl could respond. And it was the only thing she had to offer for quite a while now.

* * *

Two years later, Cyrilla has still refused to talk to Katherine, despite the girl had told her many times that it was her choice to lie to their uncle- that it wasn't the older girl's fault. Yet, Cyrilla insisted that she was blameworthy and what a terrible sister she was. She didn't even look at Katherine, even when all her injuries healed. In the Summer, the thirteen year old was walking to town, under the task to bring the old man something to drink. However, the girl was unaware that she had taken the wrong road... And she had failed to realize where she was going.

"Ah!" Cyrilla screamed as she fell over a cliff!

Luckily, she was holding onto a branch, but for how long? She was afraid of falling until she heard a familiar voice.

"Cyrilla, where are you?" twelve year old Katherine called out.

The girl didn't answer as she was losing her grip on the branch. The sound of footsteps running was getting closer and closer.

"Cyrilla!" the older girl looked up to see Katherine with her arms reached out. "Cyrilla, take my hand."

 _'Why? Why do you still... How could you? When I did nothing, but hurt you and... Because of me, two years ago...'_ the girl thought. _'I don't deserve to be saved... Not by anyone. Not even me, not even you. Perhaps, it's better if I let go... And end my misery here.'_

However, that thought didn't get executed for Cyrilla felt soft little hands around hers. She can feel herself getting pulled up until she was no longer hanging beside the cliff.

Gathering her thoughts, Cyrilla looked up at Katherine, "But why?"

"Cyrilla, are you mad?! What were you thinking?!" tears were forming in the younger girl's eyes. "Do you have any idea how I would feel if I lost one more member of my family, especially my sister?"

"Sister?"

"Yes!" Katherine exclaimed. "I wouldn't have bear the thought of losing you too! Mother, Father, and Stepmother too... You're all I have left!"

The girl cried, wrapping her arms around the shocked Cyrilla. Her expression softens upon understanding.

 _'I see, so this was the reason why... You saved me back then. I was so blind, to think that I've lost everything when I never did. I still have you...'_

"I'm sorry." she wrapped her arms around Katherine with a smile on her face as tears roll down her eyes. "I won't let you suffer alone again... Anymore"

They won't have to lament over the past by themselves anymore because they have each other now. They'll be doing everything together from now on.

* * *

Another four years have passed that the girls- no, young women have lived with their uncle. Although, it wasn't as bad as it was when they were children because they have each other to count on, to care, and love. Ever since that day when Katherine saved Cyrilla's life, the two shared the bed together. At night, they would talk about their dreams when staring at the starry night through the square-shaped window.

"Katherine, is there something that you would always dream of?" Cyrilla asked.

"I don't know." the young woman answered, pondering in thought. "I have you for comfort, that's all I need."

"Right." Cyrilla mused, turning to her sister. "I-Is it wrong to not dream a bit more?"

"No, I don't think so." Katherine replied. "Before Mother passed away, she told me that 'If you have the heart to believe in the beautiful dreams of yours, then it will become your future'."

Looking back to the stars, Cyrilla answered, "Then, what I dream... Is for us to get out of this place, away from Uncle... But if that can't come true, then I wouldn't mind if we can spend a brief moment as princesses."

"To live Happily Ever After." Katherine smiled.

Little did they know, soon, their dreams are going to come true. When working outside in the tender warmth of Summer, news have spread about a ball at a mysterious mansion. Even invitations were given to the excited young maidens.

Miss Katherine Belloni's/Miss Cyrilla Belloni's

company is requested at a ball on Friday, the nineteenth of July

at eight o' clock in the evening at the Ballroom of Hilltop

Mansion.

The sisters very much wanted to go, but they didn't have any beautiful gowns to wear. And of course, they hid their invitation from their uncle. If he had seen it, he would have shred them to pieces. Later in the evening, Cyrilla was visited by an old woman.

"Why child, what's the matter?" she asked.

"My sister and I really wanted to go to the ball at Hilltop Mansion." the seventeen year old answered.

"Then I see why not." the old woman replied.

"Yes," Cyrilla agreed. "But we don't have anything to wear to attend such a special event."

"Why dear, I just happen to be carrying two dresses." the woman showed the girl the gowns.

"It's beautiful." the young woman exclaims. "But I can't take them."

"Why would I need them? Clearly, these dresses are needed for someone else." the old lady insisted. "Take it, for you and your sister, enjoy the ball!"

"You're very kind, ma'am." Cyrilla remarked as she took the dresses.

"Oh, I almost forgot." the woman looked into her bag. "Here."

"Are those-" the young woman gasped.

"Glass slippers. A pair each for the two of you." the old lady handed the slippers to Cyrilla.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Cyrilla exclaimed as she rushed back to her uncle's house.

She meet up with Katherine in their room to tell her the good new. They can go to the ball! The girls squeal in excitement. However, when tasked to do their chores by their uncle, the man came into their room without permission. He roam around the space, looking for any hidden goods he can find. That's when he went to the little closet. A very beautiful turquoise blue dress like the sea! Very exquisite! It wasn't like anything he had ever seen. But to whom does this ball gown belong? It must be Katherine's, the girl is a talented sewer. Such a dress will worth a lot of money! He took the dress and tried to find others, knowing that if niece had one, then surely his step-niece has one too. Alas, he couldn't find any, so he hastily left.

By the time the girls returned to their rooms, Katherine was utterly shock over her missing gown! How could this happen? Did she misplaced it? No, she was a very organize and tidy person. That must meant one thing. Their uncle had to leave for an important matter to attend... He was going out to the market to sell her dress! Luckily for Cyrilla, she still had her dress hidden underneath the mattress. A pink gown with some gold details. Seeing her little sister distraught, she went over to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Katherine. I'm sure we can find something for you to wear before the ball starts."

"But how? And even if we do find something for me, it's already seven thirty." Katherine pointed out.

The older sister think for a minute until an idea came to her, "Oh, I know!"

Going back to the bed, she pulled out something under the mattress. It was another dress! Not as fancy as the first gown, but that can be fixed. Together, they worked on the old dress to make it look better. Again, not as fancy, but it's not plain either. It should pass to allow the girl to attend the ball. Cyrilla then take out Katherine's glass slippers and hers as well. Luckily, their uncle didn't find the shoes, he just took the dress.

Getting out their accessories that were kept hidden underneath the wooden boards for a long time, tonight... They get to play dress up.

* * *

Getting to the Hilltop Mansion wasn't that difficult. A friend of theirs was kind enough to take them to the place. The girls walk around the area for awhile before presenting their invitation to a man to gain entry to the mansion. Already, everyone had began dancing.

"It's everything I dreamed of." Cyrilla comments in awe.

"It is nice to have a change in scenery." Katherine agreed.

"Milady." a man reached his hand towards Cyrilla.

The young woman shy away to her sister. Katherine giggled, "What are you waiting for?"

"I... What should I do?" the stepsister smiled nervously.

"Go. Enjoy yourself." Katherine encouraged as she gave Cyrilla a gentle push towards the man.

"Wait, no, Katherine." the woman whispered, keeping her eyes on her little sister in hesitation until her gaze fell to the man in front of her. "Oh."

"May I have the honor of giving you your first dance?" the man asked.

"Yes, you may." Cyrilla answer.

Katherine watched as her sister enjoyed herself until she, too, was asked to share her first dance with a gentlemen. She, of course, couldn't deny the request. It wasn't soon until the first dance ended and the owner of the mansion allowed the guests to take a break before the next dance around eleven thirty. The sisters walk around to take in more of the scenery.

"How was it?" Katherine questioned.

"How was what? Cyrilla asked.

"Your dreams. Did they come true?" the girl teased.

"Well, almost. It would be nice if these moments can last longer, but..." she trailed off. "Soon, we'll have to go back."

"Cyrilla..." Katherine called out sadly. Taking her older sister's hands in her own, she cheered her up. "Come on, let's head back to the mansion."

"Right." the woman smiled.

"You know, I think that man likes you." the little sister tease once more.

"Oh, quiet you!" Cyrilla blushed as the two laughed.

They returned to the ballroom for the second dance, unaware that it was close to becoming midnight. It felt like no time has passed, so how did it became midnight so quickly? But, something strange and horrifying happened. Katherine was the first to notice.

"Cyrilla!" she gasped.

"Wha-" the young woman looked in horror as she is starting to turn into glass. "Help me, Sister!"

Screams filled the ballroom at the sudden change. The man dancing with Katherine started to pull her out of the scene, to lead her to safety.

"We've got to go!" he exclaimed, taking her further away from her sister.

"Wait, Cyrilla! No..."

Everyone had evacuated from the mansion to call for help. Such cases like this one that involves fancy ball gowns, glass slippers, but most of all, magic, will get the top agency of the best detectives to help. However, Katherine cannot just stay put and wait for help to come. Her sister needed her! She have to know what causes this transformation, but most importantly, a way to reverse it. So she snuck back into the mansion. While searching for clues around the area, Katherine had encounter two other Glass Maidens. It appears that Cyrilla wasn't the only one who was cursed at midnight. She was tired, how much time has passed? From the daylight that came, maybe twelve hours? She had been searching for twelve hours?

But she's not going to give up now! Hearing a loud roar, the girl looked outside to see a... Wooden Beast? What was this creature doing here? And what does it want? Rushing back inside, Katherine carefully took Cyrilla's glass form away from the ballroom- away from any harm that might come to her. To hide her from that beast, all she could do was put a red drape over her.

"I'm sorry, but this is all I can do. It will keep you safe." Katherine assured her frozen sister. "I promise I will find a way to save you!"

She then heard footsteps and hid. It was an old lady... Could it be the same old lady that Cyrilla spoke of?

* * *

 _When Cyrilla came rushing home..._

 _"Cyrilla, what's going on?" Katherine asked. "Why are you smiling?"_

 _"We can go to the ball!"_

 _"But how?"_

 _Showing the dresses and glass slippers, the older sister answered, "With these."_

 _"Cyrilla, where did you get them?" the younger girl asked, eying the blue dress._

 _"An old lady gave them to us! She was so kind."_

 _"Oh? What did she looked like? We should thank her later if we do see her again." Katherine insisted._

 _"She had unhealthy-looking skin, red eyes, dressed in black that matches her hair." the seventeen year old answered._

* * *

It appears that this woman was not kind after all. Katherine looked further, being careful not to get caught. The woman just went through the mirror! It must be magic! Katherine followed, but could not activate the mirror. What's even worse is that the door behind her close! She couldn't get out, she was trapped.

"Well, there's no turning back now." Katherine turned back to the mirror to find a way to activate it.

* * *

Time flowed differently in the Mirror World than the Human World. That, or Katherine had been up for a full day! But luckily, everything worked out in the end. The Fairytale Detective solved her case, Amelia was reunited with Geppetto in death, she was reunited with her stepsister, Cyrilla. And... She also made a new friend.

Pinocchio.

The young boy was now an orphan. He has no one to care for, other than Katherine, herself, and Cyrilla.

"But what about Uncle? We've been gone for..." Cyrilla paused. "Three days technically."

"We can't take you with us home, Pinocchio." Katherine gently told the boy. "Our uncle isn't very nice."

"Why not we run away?" the boy suggested.

A mischievous smile spread on Cyrilla's face, "Why not? Right, Katherine?"

"Well..." the sixteen year old trailed off.

"Come on, Sister. Uncle will just get mad at us if we returned and what would he do to poor Pinocchio?" the seventeen year old pleaded.

A smile spread on Katherine's face, "Alright, but where should we go?"

"Well, I have an idea." Cyrilla answered.

The trio left the area to a place that is relaxing and peaceful. The girls' old home was already gone. All what's left was bare dirt and grass, but that didn't really matter. Gathering their resources, the three worked hard to build a new house. It took at least a year, but it was well worth it. In fact, it was even better! The house was a creme colored, filled with plant-like in the front yard. From the balcony in the back, you can see the view of the ocean. It was Pinocchio's dream to see the ocean. Who knows? Perhaps he might spot a whale one day.

"Dreams do come true." Pinocchio comments, looking at the front of their house.

"Indeed they do." Katherine agreed.

"Come on, you two! Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come inside?" Cyrilla teased.

The two laughed as they followed the young woman into the their new home.

* * *

Fifteenth years later...

A grown up man with blonde hair and blue eyes was running to the house. He was well-dressed, wearing a dark green vest over a white shirt and reddish-brown pants with gold detailing on the sides. His running feet in black shoes took him to the spot where a statue of a woodcarver and a Godmother can be see.

"Hello, Mother, Father." he spoke, happy to see them. He turned to the house just a few feet behind the statue. There was a woman, dressed in pink, reading a book in the serenity of Summer. He ran up to her.

"I see you're back." the woman spoke, taking her eyes from the book.

"Is she in?"

"She's been waiting for you." the woman answered.

The man nods as he went to the door and opened it, "I'm back!"

There was a woman with blonde hair, dressed in blue. She turned around to give him a smile.

"Welcome home."

* * *

 **Wow, this was one of the most longest one shot ever! Even than my first one shot and that was toward a ship that I love! I hope you enjoyed this. What did you think? Leave a review. Happy New Year!**


End file.
